Safe Haven
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: With Abby staying with Kate for the weekend, her plans to spend it with her boyfriend are cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** Not sure where this idea came from but I thought I'd write it anyway, enjoy and please R&R :)

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate got to her feet hearing someone knocking on her door. She straightened out her dress as she moved across the room and swung the door open. Her face fell seeing it wasn't Gibbs.

"Wow…You look nice!" Abby grinned letting herself in.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked quickly looking down the hall.

"I kinda forgot to pay my bills so my electricity is cut off so I thought I'd crash here for the weekend" Abby explained watching Kate. "You got a date or something?" she asked noticing Kate's stunning red dress.

"Why don't you just pay your bill and get it turned back on?" Kate frowned closing the door.

"I did but the guy is away on holidays and won't be back till next week" Abby shrugged watching Kate pace up and down. "You nervous?" she questioned.

"A little, I really like this guy and I don't want to stuff it up" Kate said turning towards Abby. They both looked over at the door hearing someone else knock. Kate quickly walked over and opened it; she smiled seeing Gibbs standing in front of her in a black suit. He was about to open his mouth but Kate quickly placed her finger on her lip to indicate Gibbs to be quiet. She leaned in close and quietly explained that Abby was over and she didn't want her to know that it was Gibbs who was her date. Gibbs nodded and waited out in the hall "Ok I'm off. Help yourself to whatever you want" Kate called.

"I want you home before midnight" Abby teased.

"Very funny" Kate laughed glaring at her best friend.

"Kidding! Have a nice time" Abby replied watching Kate close the door behind her. Kate smiled over at Gibbs as he took her hand leading her down the hall towards the lift.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked as Gibbs pressed the button.

"It's a surprise" he grinned as the doors opened and they both stepped inside. The lift ride was silent but a comfortable silence. Kate smiled as Gibbs let her go first and she walked out onto the street and spotted Gibbs car parked in front of the building. A short while later, Gibbs parked the car and quickly went around to open the door for Kate.

"We're here" Gibbs smiled watching Kate's shocked reaction.

"But… it's impossible to get a reservation!" Kate cried looking up at the four star restaurant. Kate quickly got out of the car and followed Gibbs to the entrance.

"Not tonight" Gibbs grinned holding the door open for Kate.

"Where is everyone?" she frowned seeing it empty.

"I told you… not tonight" Gibbs smiled faintly. Kate suddenly stared at Gibbs realising what he did.

"You booked a _whole_ restaurant just for me?" she gasped.

"Yes" he nodded kissing her lightly as a waiter guided them to their table. Gibbs pushed Kate's chair in as she sat down. He then moved across the table and sat down. Kate looked around at the waiters expecting a menu. "May I say you look very beautiful tonight" Gibbs smiled from across the table.

"Thank you" Kate smiled faintly. "Ah, I'm hungry so do you think we could get a menu to order" Kate suggested.

"You won't need a menu" Gibbs said.

"What?" Kate frowned confused.

"I have already sorted out what we will be eating for dinner" Gibbs said nodding to one of the waiters who quickly disappeared.

"May I offer you something to drink?" a different waiter said rushing forward.

"Water thanks" Kate smiled up at the waiter.

"A bottle would be good" Gibbs said watching the waiter nod and move away into the kitchen. Soon after the drinks had arrived another waiter appeared carrying a tray of plates.

"A tomato bake on bread covered in cheese, chicken soup and a spinach salad" he said pointing to the correct plates. Kate smiled up at the waiter then dug into the food hearing her stomach complain. She stopped noticing Gibbs staring at her making Kate feel uncomfortable.

"You can continue eating" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kate frowned picking up her fork.

"I'm not really that hungry, I had something to eat not too long ago" Gibbs shrugged.

"You knew you were going to bring me here tonight and yet you still ate? If I had known I wouldn't eaten at all today! It's a four star restaurant with one of the best chefs in the country!" Kate cried.

"Ok" Gibbs soothed picking out some food as well. Kate shook her head in annoyance and concentrated on her food instead. "Kate…" Gibbs muttered making her look up. "I didn't mean to make you upset" he apologised.

"Can we just eat?" Kate grumbled.

"Yeah" Gibbs muttered. The table was still silent as a waiter came to take their plates away and brought back the main course.

"This is a crumbed pork chop with lemon sauce and side of vegetables" he explained placing the two plates down in front of them. "Enjoy" he smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Kate, what's wrong? I hate it when you act like this!" Gibbs growled.

"Act like what?" Kate questioned.

"Angry at me and won't tell me what is going on!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sorry… I'm just tired from work" Kate muttered.

"It's been a long week" Gibbs agreed.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about work" Kate frowned.

"Nether. Tonight is about us" Gibbs smiled.

"Yep" Kate nodded as she began to eat her meal.

"Wow, you must've been hungry" Gibbs chuckled seeing Kate had finished her pork where Gibbs was struggling to eat half.

"Maybe I should help you" Kate offered. Gibbs smiled as he carefully transferred the rest of his pork onto her plate.

"Just make sure you leave some room for dessert" Gibbs grinned.

"Maybe I shouldn't eat it then" Kate thought aloud staring down at her plate.

"It was nice, eat it. We can have a break before they bring out the next course" Gibbs said looking at Kate.

"Ok" Kate beamed picking up her knife and fork. Gibbs rose to his feet and moved over to Kate noticing she had finished her last mouthful. He took her hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Let's dance" he whispered placing right hand on her back. Kate just smiled at him as she leaned in close. "Is there some room in your stomach now?" Gibbs asked ten minutes later.

"Can we just talk?" Kate asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Sure" Gibbs replied staring down at her as they continued to slow dance.

"I like you a lot! Lately I've been feeling very protective of you, I just want to be around you all the time and I know that sounds weird but I can't help it" Kate shrugged.

"And how is that weird?" Gibbs frowned confused.

"I mean every seconds of the day I want to be by your side" Kate explained looking away. Gibbs smiled faintly and turned her head back towards his.

"I love you" Gibbs whispered waiting for Kate's reaction. Kate stared at Gibbs then leaned up and kissed him. "I take it you love me back?" he asked breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah, something like that" she laughed grinning. "Ok, I think I can have dessert now" Kate said hearing her stomach growl.

"Alright" Gibbs chuckled moving back to the table.

"Let me guess, you picked the dessert to?" Kate queried watching the waiter bring out two plates of tiramisu.

"Yeah!" Gibbs grinned picking up his spoon and began to eat. Kate shook her head and also dug into the dessert. "Ready to go?" Gibbs asked seeing Kate finish the dessert.

"Yep" she nodded taking a quick sip of water. Gibbs indicated to the waiter and soon the chef came out.

"I trust you enjoyed your meals?" he asked making Kate jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he apologised.

"No… it's fine" Kate smiled faintly staring up at Josh Sutton, the chef and owner of the restaurant.

"Dinner was very nice thank you" Gibbs said.

"My pleasure" Josh smiled in return. "You must be one lucky lady to have a boyfriend hire out the whole restaurant" he to Kate.

"Very lucky indeed" Kate grinned staring over at Gibbs. "And we dinner was absolutely gorgeous" Kate complimented.

"thank you" he said and returned to the kitchen. Gibbs quickly got up and helped Kate to her feet. He went over to the counter and paid for dinner. The waiter handed back Gibbs' credit card and he guided Kate to the car.

"What are you smiling for?" Gibbs frowned opening the car door for Kate.

"I had a really good time" she smiled faintly kissing his cheek.

"I guess inviting me in is out of the question" Gibbs teased as he parked in front of Kate's apartment building.

"Not unless you wish for Abby to know about our secret" Kate smiled. Gibbs smiled back as he got out of the car and went around to open the door for Kate.

"I'll call you tomorrow then" Gibbs said kissing her cheek.

"I love you" Kate whispered.

"Ditto" Gibbs chuckled.

"You better go" Kate said slowly moving towards the door.

"Can I at least walk you to your door?" Gibbs asked appearing by her side.

"And what if Abby is waiting?" Kate asked.

"Good night" Gibbs sighed moving back to his car and got in. Kate watched him drive off before going inside. She entered the lift and waited as it moved upwards to her apartment level. Kate frowned looking down the hall seeing a man walking away from her door. Kate walked down the hall and towards her door. She pushed it open and dumped her bag down on the table.

"Abby!" she called out seeing the room empty.

"How was your date?" Abby asked entering into the room.

"Fantastic. Who was that guy you just left?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"Oh boy, did he have blonde hair and is about 6'2?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs who is he?" Kate frowned.

"Ah… We dated a while back and he's jealous of my now relationship" Abby shrugged.

"You can stay here as long as you like" Kate smiled moving over to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Thanks. I always considered this as my safe haven" Abby laughed.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning. I'm really tired so I'm off to bed" Kate said from the kitchen and moved across the room to her bedroom.

"Ok, good night" Abby called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate opened one eye hearing her phone ring. Grumbling to herself, she kicked back the sheets and sat up. Kate reached across and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" she answered rubbing her eyes.

"_Morning beautiful"_ Gibbs smiled.

"Hey!" Kate grinned.

"_I didn't wake you, did I?"_ Gibbs asked.

"It was worth been woken!" Kate laughed.

"_Good"_ Gibbs smiled with relief.

"Is that Mr Boyfriend?" Abby asked at Kate's bedroom door.

"Maybe" Kate shrugged covered the phone with her hand.

"It so is!" Abby beamed.

"Out!" Kate ordered.

"Fine" Abby grumbled. Kate got to her feet and watched Abby move into the kitchen. She shut the door and walked back to her bed.

"_Abby's up early"_ Gibbs commented.

"Yeah, I should probably talk to her" Kate muttered.

"_About what?"_ Gibbs frowned concerned.

"Just an ex-boyfriend" Kate shrugged.

"_Do I need to come over for an intervention?"_ Gibbs questioned.

"No, no. Everything is fine" Kate reassured him.

"_Ok, well I'll let you get on with it"_ Gibbs said.

"I love you" Kate smiled.

"_Me too"_ Gibbs replied and hung up. Kate quickly got dressed, tucked her phone in her jean pocket and swung the door open. She walked across to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast.

"How did it go last night?" Abby asked from the table.

"Brilliant! G… ah… he rented out a _whole_ restaurant just for me!" Kate grinned as she leaned against the bench waiting for her toast to pop up. "So do you want to tell me about your situation?" Kate question spreading butter on her toast then jam.

"What situation?" Abby frowned confused.

"The ex who is stalking you" Kate said bringing over her plate and coffee to the table.

"You're turning into a Gibbs" Abby giggled changing the subject. She watched Kate place her breakfast down. Kate lifted her head and glared at her friend. "Ok maybe not!" Abby mumbled. "Fine I'll tell you" Abby sighed settling into the chair. "I dated him, Nathan, for about a year. And then it wasn't working anymore. We didn't spend as much time together as when we start first seeing each other, I guess we grew apart. I couldn't bare the relationship not working. Nathan tried to tell me everything was alright and that we'd get past it but that never happened. I didn't hear from him for a couple of months until a bumped into him three weeks ago but it was too late, I'm already seeing someone else" Abby shrugged.

"Have you told your current boyfriend?" Kate asked looking over at Abby.

"Yeah, I told Alex all about Nathan. He wasn't mad at all, kinda cute how protective he got of me" Abby smiled faintly.

"Protective?" Kate frowned.

"Kept on insisting he went every with me. Even decided to drive me to work because he didn't want Nathan seeing me. I think he knew if he was with me he could warn off Nathan" Abby explained.

"hang on, if he is so protective? Why aren't you staying at his place?" Kate frowned confused.

"He's out of town" Abby sighed.

"Well he sounds like a proper gentleman anyway" Kate smiled.

"Oh he is!" Abby grinned. "When he gets back from California I want to introduce him to you, if that is ok" Abby asked.

"Definitely!" Kate agreed.

"Maybe it could be a double date?" Abby suggested.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"What are you afraid of?" Abby frowned sensing her uneasiness.

"Nothing, it's just my guy works a lot" Kate shrugged quickly finishing the rest of her breakfast. Both Kate and Abby jumped hearing someone bang on the front door. Kate got up and moved across to look through the eye hole. She took several steps back and glanced over at Abby.

"What is it?" she whispered rushing to Kate's side.

"Nathan" Kate hissed.

"Come on Abs, I know you're there!" he yelled through the door. Kate placed a finger on her lip and raced to her bedroom. She remerged holding onto her gun.

"What are you doing!" Kate growled grabbing Abby's arm and pulled her back.

"He wants to talk to me" Abby said glancing over at the door.

"And what would Alex say to that?" Kate questioned.

"Abby! Open up! I can hear you!" Nathan demanded.

"You are not coming inside" Kate

"Who are you to say if I can enter or not!" he shouted.

"The owner of this flat!" Kate shouted.

"Fine... you may have escaped now Abs but I'll be back!" Nathan threatened.

"Come on, let's watch something to distract us" Abby suggested already at Kate's TV choosing a DVD to watch.

"Sure" Kate mumbled moving over to the couch and pulled out her phone.

"Mr Boyfriend?" Abby asked getting up and moved over to sit down on the couch.

"Maybe" Kate replied as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate looked over the back of the couch hearing someone knock on the door. She got to her feet and grabbed her gun lying on the table. Kate peered through the eye hole and relaxed seeing Gibbs.

"Hey" she smiled opening the door.

"Everything alright?" He asked staring down at Kate.

"It is now you are here" Kate smiled faintly and reached up to kiss him.

"Who's that?" Abby called from the couch. "Mr Boyfriend?" she giggled.

"Yes it is Abs" Gibbs answered letting himself in. Abby choked on the piece of popcorn in her mouth and jumped to her feet.

"Are you serious?" she cried staring from Gibbs to Kate. "I think it's great!" Abby smiled seeing Kate's face tense up.

"Are you sure?" Kate whispered.

"Yes and don't worry about the whole dating an older guy, I get it" she shrugged.

"I take it Alex is older?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Abby answered grinning.

"Wait… who is Alex and how old?" Gibbs frowned taking a step forward.

"My boyfriend and nine years" Abby replied sitting back down.

"Would you like anything?" Kate asked turning to Gibbs.

"I'll help myself, you sit down" Gibbs smiled already moving over to the kitchen.

"Seriously, it's fine" Abby said as Kate came back to sit on the couch.

"You're not freaking out that I'm dating the boss?" Kate asked looking up seeing Gibbs appear by the couch and sit down.

"Honestly… no! I kinda suspected something might be going on from the way you guys acted around each other" Abby said glancing across at Gibbs who grinned widely before sipping his beer. "How long have you been seeing each other?" Abby asked turning back to Kate.

"About six months" she replied glancing over at Gibbs.

"Wow…" Abby gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Kate frowned.

"Nothing!" Abby cried. "You guys have done a good job hiding it" she added with a smile.

"So what are you guys watching?" Gibbs questioned changing the subject.

"Two Weeks Notice" Abby replied.

"Ah-huh" Gibbs muttered.

"It's a Hugh Grant movie" Kate explained.

"Who picked it?" he asked curiously.

"Abby" Kate answered. "Can I ask why?" Kate said turning to her best friend.

"Alex sort of looks like Hugh Grant except has grey eyes" Abby shrugged.

"Alex is in California" Kate said for Gibbs benefit. Gibbs smiled and rested his hand on her thigh. Kate glanced up at Abby then pushed his hand away.

"If you two want to lie across each other, you can" Abby shrugged pressing play on the remote.

"Are you sure?" Kate frowned.

"Yes" Abby sighed. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and she leaned against his chest. Abby shook her head and pulled her phone from her pocket feeling it vibrate. She quickly checked caller ID before answering it.

"Hey!" Abby grinned and got up from the couch. She walked across the room and entered the spare bedroom and shut the door.

"Probably Alex" Kate guessed looking up at Gibbs.

"Most likely" he nodded. "So why did you call me over?" Gibbs asked. "Not that it isn't nice seeing you… but you sounded concerned on the phone" Gibbs added quickly noticing the glare Kate was giving him.

"Just some ex-boyfriend trouble" Kate replied glancing over at the closed door.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs frowned sitting up.

"Yeah, just…well… the guy has started following Abby around trying to convince her to give it another go" Kate shrugged.

"Well he better pray he doesn't come around here" Gibbs chuckled.

"You gonna turn into Mr. macho marine guy?" Kate laughed.

"You better believe it" he smiled kissing her head. "I have to protect my two favourite girls" Gibbs said.

"Two?" Kate frowned moving away from Gibbs.

"Ah…ok, my favourite girl then" Gibbs corrected..

"Abby or I?" Kate shouted.

"What" Gibbs cried staring at Kate.

"Who is your favourite? Abby or I?" Kate demanded. She looked up seeing Abby open the door, "Well?" Kate insisted glaring at Gibbs. "Typical" Kate muttered and raced over to her room.

"Kate" Gibbs called after her.

"What's going on?" Abby frowned moving forward.

"I don't know. Kate just got all moody over who my favourite girl is" Gibbs frowned confused.

"And who did you say it was? Abby asked.

"Well I didn't" Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs…" Abby shook her head.

"What?" he cried shrugging his shoulders. Abby grabbed a tissue from the box lying on the table and moved over to Kate's door.

"Kate" she called knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked waiting for a reply.

"Yeah" she whispered. Abby half opened the door and waved the tissue around. "You're right Abby" Kate giggled. "I'm not mad at you" Kate smiled faintly seeing Abby close the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Kate questioned close to tears.

"Nothing! It's all Gibbs fault" Abby smiled wrapping her arms around Kate. "Men are stupid sometimes. You know he loves you" Abby reassured.

"He said that?" Kate gasped looking up at Abby.

"Ah… not exactly" Abby frowned biting her lip. "But you know it's true" she added quickly. "Come on, let's go have some lunch and then you can have a chat with Gibbs" Abby suggested getting to her feet. "I'll be there if you want" she smiled holding out a hand to help Kate up.

"Thanks Abs" Kate smiled wearily as they moved to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on" Abby said standing at the door. Kate smiled at Abby, grateful she had a best friend like her. Kate took a deep breath seeing Abby turn the door handle. They both walked out into the family room and saw Gibbs sitting on the couch watching the door. "I'm gonna go grab us some lunch" Abby said. "Unless you want me to stay?" Abby whispered to Kate.

"Its fine, you go" Kate said forcing a smile. Abby nodded and quickly grabbed her abs and left. Kate watched her go then turned her attention onto Gibbs. Taking a breath she moved over and sat down beside him.

"What did I say that made you upset?" Gibbs frowned turning his body slightly towards her.

"I know that Abby is your favourite but you're in a relationship with me. You were supposed to say that I am your favourite given I'm _your_ girlfriend" Kate explained.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs apologised. "I love you Kate. I was just surprised about how defensive you got over the whole thing." Gibbs shrugged. "Yes Abby is my favourite but you are also my favourite and get special different treatment" Gibbs added grinning.

"I'm glad this is all sorted" Kate smiled leaning against Gibbs.

"Me too" Gibbs muttered kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her.

**x-x-x**

Abby left Kate's apartment building and began to walk down the road. She knew a great little shop that sold the best sandwiches in this district. Abby pushed the door open and walked up to the counter. Peering down through the display, she stared at all of them trying to decide which ones to buy.

"Hello there missy" a man said behind her. Straightening up, Abby blinked recognising the voice and then spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she cried hugging him tightly.

"You don't want me here?" Alex teased.

"Of course I do!" Abby frowned kissing him. "It just a surprise" Abby smiled. "A good surprise" she added quickly seeing Alex open his mouth.

"I miss you so much and I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer. So I came home" he shrugged.

"Let's get some lunch then go back to Kate's flat" Abby said turning back and pointed to the cashier which sandwiches she wanted.

"Kate?" Alex frowned confused.

"My best friend… I've told you about her" Abby said handing over the correct amount of cash.

"Oh right, of course" he nodded taking the bag from Abby. "I'm just a bit tired" he mumbled. Abby smiled fondly and took his hand. They walked in silence back to Kate's flat. Getting into the lift Abby pressed the button and it hurtled upwards. The lift slowed and the doors opened, Abby stepped and Alex followed behind.

"Guess who I found?" Abby cried bursting through the door. Kate and Gibbs jumped apart as if shocked. Kate stared over the back of the couch looking at Abby's male friend, whom she guessed was her boyfriend.

Quickly getting to her feet, Kate moved across the room to introduce herself. She smiled faintly at him as they shook hands; Kate took this opportunity to stare at his fine features. His face was wrinkle free and young, light brown hair cut just above his ear, piercing grey eyes and a dashing devilish smile. Kate looked up seeing Gibbs appear by her side, _'His face has more wear'_ she thought staring at the creased forehead, wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and lips but those bright blue eyes make you forget about everything else.

"Gibbs" he said extending a hand. Kate watched as Gibbs led Alex over to have a chat, _'No doubt to give the 'you hurt Abby I hurt you' speech'_ she grinned to herself knowing Gibbs had said that to Abby's previous boyfriends. Kate looked up seeing Abby standing by her.

"How do you like my boyfriend?" she asked.

"He's nice" Kate smiled.

"Nice?" Abby repeated raising her eyebrows.

"I only just meet him, I haven't exactly had loads of time to get to know him" Kate explained quickly.

"True" Abby nodded watching Kate closely. "So what are you guys talking about?" Abby questioned Gibbs and Alex. Kate sighed to herself, relieved that the attention was off her.

"What is for lunch" Alex lied turning around to face Abby. Kate turned her head away seeing Abby and Alex kiss.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, just hungry" Kate muttered moving to the kitchen and peered in the plastic bag. Frowning, Gibbs followed her to the kitchen.

"Kate…" he paused laying his hand on her arm. Kate held her breath as she looked up at Gibbs. "Please Kate, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing" Kate shrugged pushing his hand away and headed for her bedroom. She didn't stop to see the worried look on Abby's face. _'Oh my god… I'm jealous'_ Kate sighed leaning on the closed door.

"Excuse me" Alex smiled faintly and kissed Abby's cheek. He briefly looked over at Gibbs before moving to the door and knocked lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate heart began to race hearing someone knock on the door. She quickly fixed her hair then swung the door open.

"Oh…" she paused seeing Alex staring at her.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded stepping back to let him in.

"Did I do something?" Alex asked looking at Kate.

"What? No!" Kate muttered.

"Then why have you been so withdrawn from when I stepped in the room?" he frowned.

"I…I…" Kate paused covering her mouth with her hands and dashed to her bathroom. Curled over the toilet, she threw up.

"Would you like anything to drink" Alex asked standing at the doorway.

"Gibbs" Kate mumbled.

"Huh?" Alex frowned confused. Kate quickly glanced up at Alex before throwing up again. "Abby!" he called poking his head out the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she answered racing into the room. Abby stopped at the door seeing Kate on the floor. "Are you ok?" she asked softly kneeling down beside her friend.

"I need Gibbs" Kate gasped feeling her heart beginning to race again. Abby nodded and quickly disappeared out of the room. Kate slowly shifted across the floor to lean against the wall. She took several deep breaths as her mind began to race. Looking up she saw Gibbs at the door, frowning he quickly walked across the room and crouched down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as Abby re-entered the bathroom.

"I don't know" she sobbed. Gibbs smiled faintly and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Could it be food poisoning?" Alex suggested.

"What would you've eaten to make you sick?" Abby asked.

"It's not food poisoning" Kate sighed and quickly moved back to the toilet. "My stomach doesn't feel weird. I just feel tired more than anything" Kate explained stifling a yawn. She glanced up at Abby and noticed Alex had wrapped his arm around her waist. Kate looked over at Gibbs rubbing her arm gently; she smiled seeing his eye fill with concern. _'I was a fool to be jealous of Alex when I have Gibbs'_ she sighed.

"Can I have a word with Kate?" Gibbs said breaking the silence.

"Sure" Abby nodded biting her lip and dragged Alex out of the room. Gibbs got up to his feet and shut the door.

"Do you think its food poisoning? Like from the restaurant?" Kate asked watching Gibbs move back to her.

"No" he answered sitting down.

"What then?" she frowned.

"Could it be possible that you are with child?" Gibbs asked staring at Kate waiting for her reaction.

"Maybe" Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you have a test?" Gibbs asked looking over at her draws.

"No, you'll have to go out and buy one" Kate frowned.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded quickly getting to his feet then helped Kate up. "Would you like anything from the shops?" he asked guiding her out of the bathroom and out into the family room over to the couch.

"Some ice-cream" she grinned.

"Done" Gibbs smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon" Gibbs announced grabbing his wallet and car keys from the kitchen bench.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked over the couch. "Where is he going?" Abby asked Kate hearing the door click shut.

"To get some stuff for me" Kate explained smiling faintly. Abby nodded then suddenly got to her feet and left the room. Kate settled into the couch and turned on the TV. "She's off to the bathroom" Kate explained noting Alex's puzzled expression.

"How can you tell?" Alex frowned.

"Well the kitchen is that way" Kate pointed behind them.

"Ah" Alex muttered. "Does she normally do this?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Abby is around here often so she treats it like home" Kate shrugged. Alex nodded and turned his attention to the TV. "What was Gibbs talking to you about, if you don't mind me asking" Kate said moments after breaking the silence.

"You hurt Abby, I'd better watch my back" Alex answered.

"Gibbs only said that because he cares for Abby and doesn't want to see her hurt" Kate said.

"And you think I would hurt Abby?" Alex gasped.

"No, I didn't mean that…" Kate paused biting her lip.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex said deciding to change the subject.

"Sure" Kate nodded looking over at him.

"I like Abby a lot but I feel that she is holding back from me" Alex sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kate frowned confused.

"This whole deal with Nathan, I'm worried about her. She won't let me drive her to work anymore. And when we are together she is relaxed but I feel she isn't quite herself" Alex stopped. "What do you think?" he asked staring at Kate.

"You should really be talking to Abby about this" Kate replied.

"Please, if I did… well I don't want to make her upset" Alex sighed glancing at the shut door.

"Fine. You do you know she Goth right?" Kate questioned.

"She's got tattoos" Alex shrugged.

"You haven't noticed the type of clothing that she wears?" Kate queried. "Oh that would make sense" Kate added.

"What makes sense?" Alex frowned watching Kate closely.

"Lately her style has changed…" Kate stopped.

"What?" he frowned. Kate bit her lip looking over at the spare bathroom door.

"Abby hasn't had the best track record of boyfriends" Kate began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex interrupted.

"Look, she has always thought that if she choice another Goth that they would have lots in common but that always hasn't been true" Kate explained. "And now she afraid that if she shows her true self then maybe you want to date her" Kate shrugged watching Alex. "I'm guessing" she quickly added. Alex nodded and looked up seeing Abby enter the room.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing the seriousness in Alex's expression.

"Nothing babe" he smiled moving over to make some room for Abby on the couch.

"Anything on?" She asked plonking herself down in between Alex and Kate.

"Not really" Kate said chucking the remote on the coffee table.

"Wii?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Why not" Kate giggled.

"Be prepared to be amazed Kate, for I am the King of Wii!" Alex announced.

"Is that so?" Kate raising an eyebrow.

"You better believe it! Alex spends every minute at my place playing on mine" Abby grinned poking her tongue out at Alex. "What about lunch?" Abby said looking over at the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry. So why don't you two eat while I hunt around for the extra control" Kate smiled getting to her feet and headed for the cupboard across the room. Abby nodded and quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab the sandwiches. "Gibbs sure is taking his time" Kate frowned glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"He'll be back soon" Abby said between mouthfuls.

"I guess" Kate said and suddenly saw the remote hiding at the back. Grabbing, Kate moved back to the couch and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks" he mumbled smiling. After twenty minutes of playing on the Wii Kate jumped hearing the door slam shut. Quickly getting to her feet she snatched the bag from Gibbs and hurried over to the bathroom.

"I'll put the ice-cream away" he said quickly following her.

"What took you so long?" she asked staring at him.

"Got your favourite" he smiled holding it up before heading to the freezer. Kate smiled then quickly locked herself in the bathroom. "Aren't you going to wait for me?" Gibbs asked once he returned.

"You'll know in two minutes" Kate sighed staring at the test lying on the sink bench.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate glanced at her watch then over at the test lying on the bench. "Here goes nothing" she muttered to herself reaching across and picking it up. She took a deep breath as she peered down and saw a negative sign. Kate's heart sank hearing Gibbs knock on the door, _'How am I going to tell him?'_ she asked slowly getting to her feet and moved across to the door. Opening the door, Kate saw Gibbs standing there waiting anxiously. "I think it was just a bug after all" Kate muttered staring at the floor to avoid Gibbs' gaze. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and hugged Kate tightly.

"There will be another chance" Gibbs smiled taking a step back but still held onto Kate's hands. "Unless you wanted a child now?" Gibbs frowned staring down at her.

"While you were out as thinking how ready I wanted to be a mother. Though if I did have a baby and wasn't married, my parents might never speak to me again" Kate replied.

"Why don't you come have some of the ice-cream, might make you feel better? Gibbs suggested.

"No, I think I might just stay in here for a while" Kate said moving to the bed.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded letting go of Kate and headed for the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder. Kate was curled up on the bed hiding her head from the world while still clutching the test in her hand. Sighing Gibbs closed the door and moved over to the couch.

"How is she?" Alex asked looking up at Gibbs.

"I suspect something did not agree with her so she is lying down in her room" Gibbs lied and swiftly moved over to the fridge to grab a beer. Abby got to her feet and walked across the room to the shut door. "What are you doing Abs?" Gibbs frowned walking back to the couch.

"I want to see her" Abby answered.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Gibbs said sitting down on the couch.

"Please Gibbs… I can make her feel better" Abby said smiling faintly.

"Oh alright" Gibbs shrugged taking a swig from the beer bottle. Abby softly knocked on the door before pushing it open. Abby entered the room and shut the door behind her. turning around she saw Kate curled up on the bed. Frowning Abby moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Gibbs said…" Abby suddenly stopped seeing the test wrapped around Kate's fingers.

"What did Gibbs tell you?" Kate gasped sitting up.

"Just that it must have been something at the restaurant after all" Abby explained looking at Kate then back down at the test.

"I really thought I was pregnant" Kate sobbed collapsing onto Abby. Abby stroked her head trying to calm Kate. "What's Gibbs doing? Is he upset?" Kate questioned lifting her head to reveal tear stained cheeks.

"He is having a beer" Abby replied. "Why don't you lie back, you look pretty tired" Abby said staring at her friend.

"I am sleepy" Kate yawned shifting back to rest against the pillow.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" Abby smiled and softly began to hum. Kate smiled gratefully and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"She is asleep" Abby said coming out of the room and closed the door behind her. Abby moved over to the couch and sat down next to Alex. She looked over at Gibbs then back at Alex. "I think we should get going" Abby suggested poking Alex in the stomach.

"Ah yeah" Alex nodded getting to his feet. "Nice to meet you Gibbs" Alex smiled holding out his hand.

"Ah… same" Gibbs nodded shaking his hand and also got to his feet. "Are you sure you have to go?" he frowned.

"Yes, anyway you should be with Kate" Abby whispered hugging him.

"Yes" Gibbs said glancing over his shoulder at the shut door.

"I'll see you at work" Abby smiled and then usher Alex out of the apartment. Gibbs watched them go and then moved to Kate's room and swung the door open. He looked down and smiled to himself seeing Kate sleeping peacefully. Quietly he snuck around to the other side and lay down.

"Where's Abby?" Kate yawned rolling over.

"They left" Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Kate paused. "Abby didn't say goodbye" Kate sighed.

"She'll see you at work on Monday" Gibbs shrugged leaning forward and kissed her. "Go back to sleep" Gibbs soothed wrapping his arms around her.

"Gibbs, can I ask you something" Kate said wriggling around to face him.

"Sure" he smiled.

"Did you want the baby?" she whispered. Gibbs didn't need to say anything, his expression said it all. "You know that practice makes perfect" Kate grinned.

"Sleep" Gibbs chuckled.

**x-x-x**

Weeks later, early on Saturday morning. Gibbs looked over and saw Kate was still asleep. Quickly getting a box from the bedside table, he moved around to the other side of the bed and gently shook Kate's shoulder.

"What?" she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused to get down on one knee. "I love you with all my heart. You are my reason for existence. Kate, will you marry me?" he asked and opened the black box to reveal a stunning engagement ring.

"Gibbs…" she gasped staring at the ring and noticed him wearing his lucky boxer. Kate looked up into his eyes then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously in your rubber ducky boxers" she roared covering her mouth. Grumbling to himself, Gibbs got to his feet and pulled on a pair of jeans. He moved back to Kate and sat next to her.

"So do I get an answer now?" he demanded staring at her.

"Yes" she beamed.

"Well… what is it?" Gibbs cried.

"Yes!" Kate said again.

"Oh…" Gibbs muttered feeling sheepish and quickly put the ring on her finger. Kate lifted his head and bent down to meet his lips.

"Sweetie, when did you plan this?" Kate suddenly asked.

"When we thought you might be pregnant" Gibbs replied.

"So that's why you took so long" Kate realised.

"I was going to ask you if it was positive, but then the timing just didn't seem right" Gibbs shrugged. Kate looked at him smiling. "What is it?" he frowned.

"I am so lucky to have you" she muttered leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you" she said.

**- The End -**


End file.
